Question: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $4\left(3 + \dfrac14c - \dfrac12d\right) =$
Answer: Let's distribute the $4$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{4}(3 + \dfrac14c - \dfrac12d)$ $={4}(3)+{4}\left(\dfrac14c\right)-{4}\left(\dfrac12d\right)$ $=12+c-2d$